Talk:Theories
"I believe that Mike (the person you play as) is one of the 5 children who went missing. Why news reports never say he was found, I have no idea. Somehow he escaped from the person who kidnapped them (who I believe was a former security guard, backs up why the animatronics only kill security guards by stuffing them in animatronic suits and they see it as a form of revenge) and forgot all about the incident. The other 4 children were killed, which would back up the idea of the Golden Freddy being a hallucination (this plays a big part later on in my theory) and the other 4 animatronics (Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and the infamous Freddy) are possessed by the other 4 children, each one being stuffed into a different animatronic. Years later, Mike sees the ad for the security guard post in the paper, and remembers all of the fun times he had there, still not remembering the kidnapping incident. When he gets the job and is informed by the Phone Guy (who I still have no idea how he fits into this plot, except for maybe he was the security guard after the other one got arrested, and he tells Mike what management told him about the animatronics) about how the animatronics act, Mike starts remembering bits and pieces of the kidnapping incident, hence the hallucinations of Golden Freddy and the IT'S ME appearing everywhere. Golden Freddy might have been the suit the security guard wore when he lured the kids to the back room(?) and killed them, because it's limp unlike the others so the security guard would be able to fit inside of it, and the "IT'S ME" might be Mike trying to tell the kids' spirits trapped inside the animatronics that he was with them when the incident happened, hoping to get through to them. Mike was able to get through to one of them, Foxy, beause Foxy doesn't ever necessarily attack Mike. Whenever he pops in through the door, he looks more like he's checking up on him, and trying to ask him whether he's okay or not. But being in disrepair like Foxy is, his voice box might be malfunctioned and the only way he can communicate is through his scream, which blows your cover from the other animatronics. The reason why he hides behind the curtain of Pirate's Cove and runs to you unlike the other animatronics, might be because he has an exposed endoskeleton in some places, making the animatronics also remember the rules of having no endoskeletons out, so they might try to put Foxy into another animatronic, so he runs to try not to get caught. The only reason why Mike comes back night after night instead of just quitting is because he wants to try to make the animatronics good again so they won't harm any other secuity guard. " that is the theory of one of my friends, i thought the foxy part, about him "checking in" on the protagnist. i thought it seemed highly likely, i would like to hear other peoples thoughts on this! i just wanna make it clear that this is not my theory, and rather one of my friends. that is the full text he sent me, without alterations. ... does this belong in the comment section...?